


Fictional Soulmates

by ShadowAssassin15



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassin15/pseuds/ShadowAssassin15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two woman know they will never find their soulmates, why? They do not exist, they are just characters in movies and comics. But what happens when they meet said soulmates? What happens when they learn the truth of their past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The songs in here are meant as fill ins, no copyright intended. They belong to their rightful owners.

“Maria! Get up! We’ll be late if you don’t!” Gabi yells at her best friend.  
“I’m up I’m up im just finishing getting dressed”  
“I’ll meet you at the car!”  
“Whatever.”  
Gabi rolls her eyes and heads down to her car to wait for her friend/roommate.  
“Ok lets go,” Maria says getting in the car.  
“Can you believe in less than a month we will be graduating from college,” Gabi says as they head off to their school.  
“No I really can’t we’ve know each other since we started writing freshman year.”  
“I know, but it seems like we’ve known each other for years.”  
“Technically that was years ago but yeah I know what you mean,” Maria says smirking at Gabi.  
“Only ten more classes, I can’t wait to get a job. I heard they are hiring at Disney to work for Marvel.”  
“I know they are hiring, I already put in an application.”  
“Me too.”  
“I even put in one of our stories for them to take a look at.”  
“Which one?”  
“The first one we wrote together it was our best in my opinion.”  
“Uh oh, I sent that one too.”  
“I think it will be fine it had both our names on it as the authors, I was hoping having both our names would make them hire both of us.”  
“I hope so, well here we are.”  
Gabi parks the car and they head off in different directions for their classes. Since it is their senior year their classes were at the same times which made it easy to carpool everyday.  
As Maria sat there at her computer in her graphics class she constantly kept checking her email waiting for one from Disney it was driving her insane, she wanted an answer and she wanted it soon. She got her wish after the 20th refresh sitting in front of her eyes was and email sent not just to her but to Gabi as well, could this mean what she thought it meant. She read the email trying not to freak out in class but as soon as class got out she ran to Gabi’s classroom across campus to tell her the news.  
“Gabi Gabi!!”  
Gabi turns with a huge smile on her face.  
“Maria!”  
“You saw the email I take it,” Maria asks seeing the smile.  
“Yea, I almost got in trouble with my professor, but he is really excited I got the job even before graduation.”  
“My teacher told the whole class she was so happy for me.”  
“My teacher did the same. We weren’t the only ones to apply but apparently they were only hiring six people and we were one of the lucky ones.”  
“I think the story help.”  
“Yea. Well why don’t we go out and celebrate!”  
“Want grab some friends to celebrate with us?”  
“Yea!”  
They both head off and gather some friends to celebrate. They all head to applebee’s for dinner and some drinks.  
“I’m so jealous of you two,” One of their guy friends says.  
“I’m surprised we got the jobs, there were at least 200 applicants,” Gabi says taking a sip from her margarita.  
“Well I think our personal Captian America here would be jealous,” Maria says smirking at the boy  
“I am a little, but I am happy for you two.”  
They celebrate until 11 at night and then they all head home. Instead of going to sleep Gabi and Maria watched all three Captain America movies and both Guardians of the Galaxy. Lucky for them classes the next day were cancelled for the day, they crashed around 3 am on the couch.  
“Oh....did we fall asleep on the couch again?” Gabi asks when she wakes up at 10.  
She groans and gets up to go for a run, since she was a sophomore Gabi would normally go one runs to stay fit. Thats when she noticed Maria is not on the couch or in the apartment in general.  
“Maria?” Gabi asks when she spots the note near her water bottle.  
She picks it up to read it:  
Gabs- I know you are wondering where the hell I disappeared to well that is easy I went to run errands before my lunch date. I’ll see you laters love ya  
Gabi smiles and throws the note away before heading out. For about two hours Gabi is out before returning back to the apartment with two packages from Disney. She sets them on the table before going to make herself some lunch, she will wait for Maria to get back before opening the package.  
Maria returns from her lunch date when she walks in the door,  
“Hey Gabs, ohh packages!”  
Gabi starts to laugh at her friend, “Yea they came today.”  
“I like packages, who they from?”  
“Disney.”  
Gabi grabs hers and heads for the couch.  
“I was waiting for you to get back before I opened mine.”  
“Yay,” Maria says as she grabs hers and plops down on the floor.  
“Ready?”  
“Always” Maria says as they rip open the boxes.  
“Awesome!” Gabi pulls out a Captain America shirt.  
“Awwe he’s so cute” Maria says pulling out a mini Star Lord.  
“I guess they really liked the story,” Gabi laughs pulling out a bunch of Captain America and Avengers things.  
“Haha yeah I don’t know if this was to amuse them or us,” Maria says pulling out Guardian of the Galaxy stuff.  
“Hey they send an information DVD about our jobs.”  
“I see that, I kind of like the presents more though.”  
“C’mon lets just watch them.”  
“But baby Star Lord.”  
“First videos then we can play with our stuff.”  
“Fine can hold him while i watch the video?”  
“Fine.”  
“Yay!” Maria says as she puts the video on her laptop.  
Gabi shakes her head and puts hers in her laptop. For ten minutes they watch their videos about what they will be doing for Marvel. Gabi will be working alongside the marketing team while Maria will be helping the design team with anything and everything.  
“These jobs are going to be awesome! We will even work on projects together since the design and marketing teams work together,” Gabi smiles.  
“I can’t wait this will be the best time ever.”  
“It will, oh! We should start looking for a place to live like now.”  
“Yeah we should, well unless they give us a place to live,” Maria says pulling out a sheet of paper she didn’t see before.  
“Maybe,” Gabi agrees grabbing the letter that was added.  
“Oh look it seems like they have given us an apartment not to far from where we are working” She pauses then goes “I love these guys.”  
“I guess they figured we wouldn’t be able to afford a place just being out of college,” Gabi points out.  
“Good point we do have all those loans.”  
“Yea, well I’m gonna head to my room to call my mom and tell her about my job,” Gabi gathers her things and heads to her room.  
Maria sits there and plays with her stuff before calling her parents and then her brothers to tell them the news. As she does she can hear the screaming from Gabi’s family in Gabi’s room, her mother can be really loud when she wants to.  
“Gabs my family can hear your family through the phone,” Maria yells at her.  
“I’m sorry, my mom, dad and brother have big mouths!”  
“Yeah so do my family but yours is apparently just a little louder”  
“They’re greeks! What do you expect!”  
“Exactly.”  
That night neither one of them could sleep, they just want to graduate so they can head to their new jobs in Florida.


	2. Chapter 2

“Once again, Congratulations class of 2018!” The dean says as the now, alumni throw their caps into the air.  
“Yes! Finally done with school!” Gabi cheers as she hugs three of her friends.  
“Yeah. Now all we have to do is wait two days before we head to Florida”   
“I’m glad we got all of the packing done though, that would be hell to go through two days before.”  
“You two are so lucky to have jobs already,” Aimee says.  
“You’ll find one soon, don't worry darling” Maria says to her.   
“I hope so.”  
“You two are going to be so far away!” Katie says with a sad face.   
“Don’t worry Katie,” Gabi smiles at her friend, “You can come and visit, we can go to Disney.”  
“Yeah, we won’t forget about any of you.”  
“Come on! We all have dinner to go to with our families,” Gabi says spotting her brother and parents.   
“Yeah Gabs is got a point and some of us are going out together,” Maria says noticing her family standing next to Gabi's.   
After all of the celebrations, Maria and Gabi returned to their mostly packed apartment. It was around 10:30 at night and they had a long day; the next day with the movers coming to take their things to Florida.  
“I don’t know about you, but I'm going to take a shower and crash for the night.” Maria says to Gabi walking towards her room.  
“I’m just going to head to bed, night.” Gabi says going to her room.  
“Night,” Maria says before almost tripping on a box heading into the bathroom.   
Gabi starts to laugh after seeing her friend almost trip.  
“Oh shut up! You would have tripped too.”   
“Yeah, cuz you left the box in front of my room!”  
“No I didn’t you left that box there.”   
“Yes you did,” Gabi says before shutting her door.  
Maria just sighs and gets ready for bed; the next two days were going to be busy. The next morning Gabi helps the moving guys get everything into the truck -that cannot go on the plane. Mostly boxes of books, comics, clothes, and decor. They sold their furniture to the landlord since they won’t be needing it in Florida.   
“Gabs that’s all of them right?” Maria asks from the doorway   
“Umm....yea I believe so,” Gabi answers looking around.  
“Wait. Did we get the one in front of the closet?”   
“Oh! I don’t think we did. Can you go and get it?”  
“Yeah, I got it!”   
Maria runs in a grabs the box labeled Disney/ Marvel stuff, and runs it out to the moving guys just in time.  
“Alright, that is everything,” Gabi smiles, “Thanks again.”  
“No problem Miss,” The guy smiles before they leave.   
“I can't believe we leave tomorrow,” Maria says, standing next to Gabi.  
“I know right, we’ve lived here our entire lives and now we leave New York behind.”  
“I know, now normal weather is something we will have to get use to.”  
“And no winter.”  
“Yeah, we will get spring though.”   
Gabi nods as they enter their apartment. They only had the TV now to watch; since their laptops are packed in their backpacks. Gabi sits on the couch and turns on the TV to watch a little before heading off to bed early since their flight is at 6 am.  
“Why so early?” Maria asks grabbing her bag to head out in the morning.  
“It wasn’t my idea,” Gabi says holding the door open, “Our boss sent the tickets.”   
“Yeah, I know it was a rhetorical question.”   
“Whatever, at least we have a one-way trip to Orlando.”   
“So, we will be there by like 7-7:30?”   
“Yep.”  
“Can I go to sleep when we get to the apartment?”  
“Maybe, we will be picked up at the airport so I’m not sure if we are going to the apartment first or work,” Gabi says as they leave.  
“Fun, I’m napping on the plane then.”   
“So am I.”  
They head to the airport and board their flight, lucky for them they got first class seats so they don’t have to deal with screaming kids.   
“And we are off goodnight” Maria says to Gabi once they are in the air.  
“Night,” Gabi smirks before putting her music on and falling asleep.  
After they arrive they are brought to Disney, and given a tour of the building before being shown where they will be working. Around 5 pm they finally get to see their apartment.   
“This is my room,” Maria calls to Gabi from one of the bedrooms.  
“And why is that?” Gabi asks walking to her.  
“Well get your ass over here and see.”  
“I’m here geez.”  
“Now do you see” Maria says gesturing into the room.   
The room looked like an exact replica of a bedroom on the Milano (the Guardians of the Galaxy’s ship). The only thing that was clearly not on the ship was all the little plushie Guardians sitting on a shelf and on the bed (there were more Peter Quill plushies than any of the others). In other words it was completely Guardians of the Galaxy themed.  
“Wow, I can only imagine what my room looks like,” Gabi says walking to the room across the hall, “Maria, you may wanna see this.”  
“Seeing my room, I’m scared to se-oh dear god.” Maria says coming up behind Gabi.   
Gabrielle’s room looks exactly like the lab in Avengers Tower, the closet was painted with three different Iron Man suits on it and the bed and desk were covered with Iron Man and Captain America figures and plushies (and others). The second closet was decorated with computer panels on them. The alarm clock on the table next to the bed was a hologram clock.   
“I wonder if JARVIS will be waking me up every morning,” Gabi smirks.   
“I guess you have to wait and see. Why don’t we see what the rest of the house looks like.”   
They walk into the computer room to see it was decorated like the Helicarrier main bridge. The one of the extra bedrooms was decorated like 1940’s Brooklyn room, while the other was decorated like the Ravagers ship. The bathroom was decorated to look like the Xavier Institute while the kitchen, dining room, and living room look just like the Avengers Tower.   
“Well….this is awesome!” Gabi smiles.  
“You can’t say they didn’t get to know us.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two months have passed since Gabi and Maria moved to Florida and they have already made friends with their co-workers. The only problem that they have is at least one person a day would ask them who their soul mate is. They would never answer though, how could they?   
“I’m tired of being asked who my soulmate is,” Maria sighs walking into the apartment one afternoon.   
“Me too, like does it even matter?” Gabi says from the couch.  
“Apparently we aren’t looking hard enough,” Maria says a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she goes into the freezer for Ice Cream.   
“Not like I could find mine anyway,” Gabi mumbles starting to play with the bracelet on her left arm that hides the name of her soul mate.   
“I can’t either; so don’t worry you aren’t alone.”   
“And why is that?”   
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”   
“Try me.”  
Maria does not say anything but removes her watch on her left arm that hides the name of her soulmate then shows her wrist to Gabi.   
“This is why.”   
“Peter Quill....so you got space boy huh?” Gabi says with sass.  
“Space boy huh? I like it, but you see my predicament.”   
“Well, you aren’t alone,” Gabi says removing her bracelet from her left wrist to reveal the name.  
“Well well Capsicle, that explains a lot about your obsession.”  
“Like ya one to talk, so Peter’s middle name is Jason?”  
“Yeah and other than his family I’m probably the only one who knows.”  
“Yep,I didn’t know that. Everyone knows Steve’s middle name,” Gabi sighs, “Well looks like we both will be alone for the rest of our lives.”  
“Well we have each other and our Ice cream,” Maria says giggling a little before taking a spoonful of Cookie dough.   
Gabi bursts out laughing at that.  
“Yea and we can watch our men in their movies too.”  
“That is true.”   
“Well, I better get working on this team assignment before its due on Monday,” Gabi says standing.  
“Yeah and they want a different symbol for Peter and his crew, they don’t want the same one that's in the comics and that drives me insane.”   
“Well let’s head to the work room to get these done,” Gabi says heading out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ow shit. What did that damn raccoon do this time.”   
“Stark be careful of what you say.”  
“Are you really telling me to watch what I say?”   
“Yes I am.”  
“Well look who’s fucking talking.”   
“I said be-wait you're not Stark.”  
“And you’re not a raccoon.”  
“A raccoon?”  
“Yeah, I travel with a talking racoon.”   
“Alright.....I’m Steve Rogers,” Steve says as he stands.  
Steve holds his hand out for the brunette to take.   
“I’m meeting the famous Captain America nice. The name is Peter Quill most call me Star Lord,” Peter says taking Steve’s hand.  
“It’s an honor to meet you Peter.”  
“I’m pretty sure the honor is all mine.”   
“Now, where are we?”   
“I don’t know, looks like Terra though.”   
“Terra? Guessing that means Earth.”  
“Yeah that’s right I haven’t been here since I was eight.”   
“Where have you been?”  
“Kidnaped, lived in space.” Peter shrugs “By the way how are you alive?”   
“Crashed in the Arctic, frozen for seventy years,” Steve shrugs.  
“Ok, so that makes me want to ask, when we are not where.”   
Steve looks around and notices they are in front of a door with numbers.   
“Well we could ask the people who live here,” Steve says motioning to the door.  
“Yeah that’s not going to sound strange or anything,” Peter comments.   
Steve knocks on the door, but there is no answer. They wait a bit more but nothing happens.   
“Let’s see if it's open, maybe they didn’t hear us. If it's locked I can easily get us in,” Peter suggest.  
Steve sighs and nods his head in agreement. Peter tries to open the door but it doesn’t work. Peter smirks and begins to pick the lock on the door, once he has it unlock they walk inside.   
“Why does it look like the Avengers Tower?” Steve asks.   
“I can’t answer that Capsicle, but it makes me interested about the rest of the house.”   
Steve facepalms, that is another person that will call him that. The two walk around the living room to the kitchen and dining room are decorated the same as the living room. They head down the only hallway to see four rooms with open doors. The first was the bathroom decorated in a simple theme, the second looks like the helicarrier’s bridge.   
“Well this one looks like a ship of some kind,” Steve says looking in the third room.  
“It’s a replica of one of the rooms on the ship I grew up on.”   
They walk to the fourth room and Peter is the first to enter.  
“It’s like this room was made for you cap.”   
“Yes it was,” Steve smiles looking at the room.   
“This room, the whole house actually is like it was made for us. Which makes me wonder about those closed doors.”  
Peter walks out of Steve’s room down to the closest closed door. Slowly he turns the doorknob, pushing the door open. He starts to walk in but stops in his tracks.   
“Peter? Is something wrong?” Steve questions noticing that he stopped.   
“Th-this room I-it’s a replica of my ship,” Peter mutters.   
Steve walks passed him and looks around.   
“Well.....whoever lives in here knows you,” Steve says picking up a plushie of Peter.  
“She seems to know my whole team,” Peter responds picking up a Rocket plushie, “Rocket would kill her for this.”   
“Well you’re right about it being a “she”,” Steve shows a picture frame of two girls dressed in graduation robes, “It’s most like the one on the left since I see more pictures of her in this room.”  
“Huh I didn’t even notice I said she,” Peter says in a daze, “Do you think the other girl in this picture lives here as well?”   
“Maybe.”  
The two leave the one room and head to the other across the hall. Steve looks at the door to see a G on it. He opens the door and slow enters before stopping.  
“Ok my turn to ask what’s wrong, Steve you ok?”   
“This looks like a room Stark would live in,” Steve answers, “But.....”  
Steve picks up a plushie of himself off of the bed.  
“But without all the the little you's” Peter smirks.  
“She also has the other Avengers....but mostly me and Tony.”   
“Well not that this room is not interesting, but I’m going to go back down the hall to the first bedroom we saw and take a nap.”  
“I agree with you there, I’m going to go to the other room we saw,” Steve sets down the plushie and they leave.  
“I would crash in M’s room because it’s like my ship, but all the little me’s freak me out too much.”  
Steve nods and they head to the separate rooms to nap.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Gabi’s POV)   
Thank god that is over! I finally presented my idea to the CEO and he loved it! I am so happy they liked it so much, I am still new to this but I guess all of my studying really has payed off.   
‘Hey Maria, they loved the idea. I’m heading back to the apartment now,’ I text Maria.  
‘I’m heading back as well they loved the new symbol’  
‘Sweet, how bout we meet for lunch before heading back?’  
‘sure where?’   
‘The cafe?’  
‘Ok see you in a few’  
I head down to our favorite cafe to have lunch since we desperately need to grocery shop.  
“Hey Maria,” I smile seeing her.   
“Gabs so the ad looks awesome?”   
“Yep, I am surprised they actually said yes to it.”  
“I’m not your work is always amazing.”   
“I guess, so the new symbol, they liked it?”  
“Yeah, I just altered the original alittle that tells you how much they read the comics.”   
“Nice, oh after this let’s head to the store, we’re low on food and such,” I say taking a bite out of my salad.  
“Yeah we don’t have much food and that’s coming from a person who is creative with food.”   
I smile and we finish our lunch before heading to Food Lion to shop, I kind of miss Wegmans from New York but oh well. We buy a lot of food and other things before heading back to the apartment.   
“Hey, didn’t we lock the door this morning?” I ask as I open the door.   
“Yeah I watched you lock it this morning.”   
“Ok, here take the food,” I hand her the bags I had and I grab an umbrella, “I bet someone is here.”  
“Be careful.”   
“I will.”  
I quietly sneak into the living room and look to see if anyone is there.   
“Really Gabs, an umbrella? The groceries would hurt more.”   
“Not unless you know how to swing it,” I smirk.   
I walk down the hall and notice that the 40’s bedroom door is shut, well that is different. I open the door and walk in to see a blond on the bed facing away from me.   
“Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!” I yell hitting him with the umbrella.   
“Someone who got woken up from a nice nap by being hit by an umbrella ma’am.”   
“Alright Mr Sassy,” I growl swinging again, “Eep!”  
“Please stop with the hitting,” The blond says grabbing the umbrella.   
“W-well don’t break into someone’s apartment gramps.”  
“She sounds like Stark,” he mumbles before saying, “Sorry about that but we didn’t and still don’t know where we are, plus we woke up on your doorstep.”   
“Well thank you, I am a Stark,” I smirk, “Well....I guess I cannot stay mad at a tall, hot, blond with blue eyes. Come to the living room and I will make you a snack.”   
I wink and leave the room.   
(Maria’s POV)  
I follow Gabi down the hall, noticing that the extra bedrooms are closed and apparently so did she because she slowly entered the 40’s room. As I hear her start to yell at someone I slowly enter the other room. When I enter I see a tall brunette laying on the bed facing away from me. So instead of whacking someone with an umbrella I sit on the edge of the bed and start poking the guy over and over again.  
“Hello dude that broke into my house.”   
Poke.  
“Come on dude that broke into my house with a friend wake up, wake up.”   
poke poke poke.  
I then hear a little squeal out of Gabs, which brings me into a fit of laughter apparently scaring the guy I was poking because he jumps up off the bed pushing himself into the corner of the room.   
“W-Where the fuck did you come from?” They guy asks.  
“Says the one who broke into my house and decided to take a nap,” I retort, “Why did you do that any way?”   
“We were trying to figure out where and when we are.”  
“Why my house?”   
“Woke up on the doorstep,” He shrugs.  
“Is that so? Well see how my friend is not yelling any more I think you are safe,” I say getting up and heading to the door, “Plus who could be mad at a cutie like you.”   
I smirk as he just stands there shock before walking out the door to the living room.  
“Wait!” He yells.   
“Yes?” I say stopping right outside the room.  
“Where are you going?”   
“The living room for a snack and to meet your friend,” I tell him, “You coming or are you going to just stay in there.”   
I don’t wait for a response but I hear him sigh and then his footsteps fall in place behind mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabi stands in the kitchen making her standard after work snacks. She looks over seeing Maria, Steve and Peter walk into the living room.  
“I hope you two are hungry,” Gabi smiles placing their food on the table.  
“I’m starving,” Peter says walking in.   
“Ok hi Starving I’m Maria, you have a very interesting name.” Maria says smirking and holding her hand out to Peter.   
Gabi bursts out laughing as she walks back into the kitchen.  
“Well since he’s out of it I will answer for him,” Steve chuckles, “My name is Steve and that is Peter.”  
“That is a much better name than Starving, and nice to meet you Steve. The one that was laughing her ass of in the kitchen is Gabi,” Maria says pointing to Gabi leaning on the counter.   
“It’s nice to meet you both,” Steve smiles.   
“Likewise,” Gabi smiles back.  
“I like Star lord and Captain America better,” Peter mumbles coming out of shock.   
That comment causes Gabi to drop the cup she was holding and looks at Peter in shock. Maria froze and slowly turns to look at Gabi to see if she heard the same thing.   
“Y-you’re joking right?” Gabi asks slowly.  
“No, I’m not why do you ask?” Peter asks a little confused   
“I......I.....oh god damn it! Why Space Boy and Gramps of all people!?”   
“Gabs, please tell me we are both hallucinating or having the same dream, this can not be possible.”   
“Wish I could,but I highly doubt that it is a dream or hallucination.”   
“B-But they are comic book characters.”   
“Comic book characters?” Steve and Peter question.   
“Yea, as in you are fictional characters,” Gabi says, “as in you do not exist.”  
“Well as you can see I clearly do exist,” Peter responds.   
“Clearly you don’t realize that this doesn’t happen in this world.”  
“Being here says other wise.”   
“Well aren’t you just a ball of sassy sauce,” Gabi remarks placing her hands on her hips.  
“I feel like I’m listening to Stark and Barton going back and forth,” Steve sighs.  
“That’s Gabs for you,” Maria giggles.   
“I am a Stark after all,” Gabi smirks before heading back to the kitchen.  
“That is the second time you have said that, if Tony is a comic book character how are you a Stark?”   
“Well there is one other person with that last name, but I bet he changed it. All I remember is that is my last name.”  
Steve just stares at her, as a conversation he had with Tony comes back to him.   
“Come on man, I know it’s hard but you need to get over this,” Sam says taking a sip from his beer.  
“How can I get over the fact that the last name is Stark.”   
“Well its clear that she is not alive considering Tony is the last Stark.”  
“That’s the other thing, I will probably be alone the rest of my life.”  
“Sorry man, wish I could help.”  
“What’s cap sulking bout now?” Tony and Clint ask walking in with the other Avengers.  
“His soul mate.”   
“What’s the girl’s name?” Tony asks standing next to Steve.  
“None of your business Stark.”   
“Oh come on gramps, let me see. I wanna know what unfortunate girl got you.”  
“No!” Steve says trying to get away from Tony.   
“You gotta Cap,” Clint says, “you are the only one, besides Nat and Bruce, that have not found your girl yet. Let Tony, or at least me, help you find her.”  
“It’s not possible for her to be found.”   
“You never know gramps,” Tony says.  
“Her last name tells me other wise.”  
Tony smirks and forces Steve to show him the name.  
“You happy now Tony, you see why I’m going to be alone.”   
Tony stands there in silence utterly shocked and speechless seeing the name.   
“Brother Tony, is something wrong?” Thor asks.  
“His quiet,” Nat comments, “that never happens.”  
“The last name of the girl is Stark,” Sam explains.   
“Why......why her?” Tony whispers.  
“Tony who is she?” Steve asks.  
Tony walks away from the group and goes into the lab.   
“WHY HIM!? WHY THE 90 YEAR OLD VIRGIN OF ALL PEOPLE!?” Tony screams.   
“Jarvis? Who is Gabrielle Stark?” Steve asks.   
“Miss Stark is Tony’s younger sister,” Jarvis replies.  
“Stark has a sister,” Clint practically screams.   
“Yes, she went missing about eleven years ago. Mr Stark was set on finding her until he became Iron Man.”  
“So Steve you might not actually be alone the rest of your life.”   
“Steve you ok?” Peter asks breaking him out of his thoughts.  
“Huh? Yeah just remembering a conversation I had with the group about Tony’s younger sister Gabrielle.”   
“Umm ok what really confuses me other than Tony having a sister is the fact that she has the same name has Gabs over there.”   
“Bet it is a coincidence,” Gabi says walking out of the kitchen, “Bet our middle names are different.”   
“What is Tony’s sister’s middle name?” Maria asks Steve.   
Steve slides his sleeve up to reveal the name on his left wrist. Gabi looks in shock, Gabrielle Elizabeth Stark.   
“T-that.....that can’t be....” Gabi stammers.  
“Gabi, Just show him.”   
Gabi gulps and removes her bracelets to show her left wrist. Steven Grant Rogers could be seen.  
“They’re soulmates,” Peter states.  
“Yes captain obvious now why don’t we give them some space,” Maria says dragging Peter from the room.   
“I....um.....” Gabi glares after her friend.   
“Have fun,” Maria yells.   
“I will get you for this Maria!”  
“Oh you love me.”   
Gabi growls before moving to the couch and burying her face against her knees.  
“Hey what’s wrong?” Steve asks sitting next to Gabi.   
“All this time.....I thought I would be alone...” Gabi mumbles, “And I learn that I may be related to the Tony Stark...I thought I lost all of my memories.”  
“Hey relax, I thought I would be alone all my life as well but here we are, and in time you will get your memories back.” Steve tells her putting a hand on her shoulder.   
“Oh really?” Gabi growls glaring at him, “I have tried and tried for ten years to remember and nothing. I highly doubt I will ever remember!”  
“Maybe if we get you back to your brother you will get them back.”   
“Do you think I want to be there?”  
“I don’t know what you want, and I won’t if you don’t tell me so I can help.”   
“Steve, what will I be able to do in that world of yours? I can’t fight, I’m not smart like my.....my....Tony I am useless.”  
“You are not useless, and I didn’t say you had to go to that world we can stay here if you want.”   
Gabi smiles at him before kissing his cheek.  
“Thanks Stevie, you’re the best guy any girl could get.”  
“Anything for my best girl,” he smiles, “Wait, Stevie?”   
“Yep! I figured you rather not have two Starks calling you those other nicknames, but I could always call you one of them.”  
“No Stevie is fine. Anything but those names is fine.”   
Gabi starts to laugh, “Oh! I know! We should watch a movie!”  
“Ok What movie? Also what about those two,” Steve says nodding towards the hallway.  
“Maria! Wanna watch “that” movie with us!?” Gabi calls back.  
“No, you two go ahead we are going to watch the other movie in here on my laptop.”   
“Ok!” Gabi smiles evilly, “First I better change.”  
Gabi gets up and winks at Steve as she heads to her room and shuts the door. She comes back out in an Iron Man tank and shorts carrying her Steve bear in her arms.  
“W-well ummm,” Steve stammers.   
“Time for the movie,” Gabi says putting the dvd in the player.   
Soon the Captain America theme began to play from the speakers.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Steve sighs.  
Gabi laughs as the movie starts, just as it begins Gabi can hear Peter yell “Really!?” and Maria burst into laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

As Maria drags Peter down the hallway she starts to play with the watch covering her name.   
“So who is your soulmate?” Peter questions as they walk into Maria’s room.  
“None of your business space boy,” Maria replied throwing a plushie Peter at him.   
“That makes me want to know more, plus Gabi had little plushie Steve's everywhere and he is her soulmate and you have little plushie me everywhere,” He tells her throwing himself back at her.   
“I don’t care if it makes you want to know more, now come here we're going to watch a movie,” She pats the bed next to her as she opens her laptop.   
“Don’t change the subject,” He says sitting on her right.   
“I’m not,” She smirks.  
“Oh really?”   
Without any warning, Maria grabs his left arm and pulls his sleeve back revealing the name of his soulmate on his left wrist Maria Anastasia Fury . When she sees this she gasps even though she knew what she would see.  
“Oh so you get to see mine but I don’t get to see yours?” He smirks.   
Maria moves her hand from him and over to her watch to take it off. As she slides the watch off she hides her wrist behind her back so Peter can’t get to it.   
“Nice try, hiding your wrist is not going to help,” He says leaning closer to her to grab her arm.   
She watches him move closer and closer, Maria times it perfectly so when he in just the right spot she grabs his shirt with her right hand pulling him to a kiss. Peter is shocked at first but then responds by kissing back. Starting to lose her breath, Maria pulls away, a small smile gracing her lips. Seeing Peter still in some shock Maria turns back to her laptop to get the movie set up -- forgetting to put her watch back on.  
“So umm yeah the movie,” She says beginning to bring up her Itunes.   
“The movie can wait another two minutes,” Peter say quietly as he removes her left hand from the keyboard.   
She freezes as he pulls her arm closer to him, and turning it over to see the name of her soulmate. As he sees the name Peter Jason Quill he gasps while running his thumb over the spot to make sure it’s actually there and not going to rub off.   
“Me?”  
“Really? You are that shocked, even after I kissed you?” Maria asks sarcastically her voice shaking.   
“Not really just a little caught off guard.”   
“I thought I would be alone the rest of my life.” she says facing him but not looking at him.   
“Well you won’t be you got me and I’m not leaving you.”   
“What about your crew?”   
“We will worry about that another time, for now don't we have a movie to watch?”   
Maria finally looks up at him with a smirk on her face, though before se can respond she hears Gabi.   
“Maria! Wanna watch “that” movie with us!?” Gabi calls.   
“No, you two go ahead we are going to watch the other movie in here on my laptop,” Maria yells back her smirk widening.   
“What is this movie are you wanting me to watch so badly?” Peter asks leaning back on the bed.   
“You’ll see Space boy,” She answers pressing play and leaning back with him.   
As the movie starts Maria keeps her eyes on Peter, and is soon in a fit of laughter as he yells.   
“Really?!”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Gabi was making breakfast earlier than usual, today Maria and Gabi have to be to work extra early since it is a very important day at Marvel.   
“I know it’s an important day but I don’t want to be up,” Maria mumbles walking into the kitchen.   
“I know you don’t but we will be meeting Stan Lee and the president of Disney,” Gabi says, “this is the most important day of our careers.”  
“Yes I know I’m not all dolled up for nothing you know”   
Gabi giggles and sets down their breakfast on the table, she made extra for Peter and Steve which she placed in the oven to keep warm.   
“Will-umm, are they going to be ok being alone here all day?” Maria asks.  
“I left Steve a note telling them not to leave the condo, they will get lost easily. Besides our boss said we won’t be there all day, he said we can leave at noon and then get the rest of the month off.”  
“Good a month to figure out what is going to happen with them,” Maria sighs  
“Yea, and to figure out who we are,” Gabi sighs.  
“A month is not long enough, but it will have to do.”   
“Yea, come on we better go.”  
“Yeah, better leave before Steve gets up, because we both know Peter will sleep all day if he can.”   
The two laugh as they leave the condo and head off to Magic Kingdom. Not long afterwards Peter and Steve woke up. Steve woke up a little more pleasantly than Peter did. The soul reason for that is due to the fact that Peter forgot he fell asleep in Maria’s room after the movie, and woke up to a plushie Drax in his face, causing him to scream and fall from the bed with a loud thud.  
“Peter?” Steve asks opening the door, “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, just forgot where I fell asleep and woke up with a plushie right in my face,” Peters says rubbing the back of his head.   
“Well come on, Gabrielle made us breakfast.”  
“Coming, anything has to be better than the food we have on the ship.”   
The two went to the kitchen and steve heated up the food that Gabi left them.  
“So they left us stuck in here all day?” Peter asks as they eat.  
“No, Gabrielle said they should be back by noon,” Steve answers, “the note said she wasn’t 100% certain though, but they do not want us to leave the condo.”  
“I feel like disobeying them would be the worst decision of our lives, so what are we going to do?  
“It would be, Gabrielle left a list of things we can do here in the apartment,” he handed him the list.  
“How inaccurate was your movie?” Peter asks seeing the bullet on the list that said watch movies.  
“It wasn’t too inaccurate other than my relationship with Peggy.”  
“Nither was mine other than like you said a relationship with one of my teammates.”   
“Guess whoever made the movies didn’t realize the soulmate name is true for us as well.”  
“Yeah. So I’m up for anything, what do you want to do?”   
“We can try watching this,” Steve points to the movie titled It.   
“Ok dude, It it is” Peter chuckles.   
“I have no idea.”  
“Don’t know how movie in?”   
“I am still trying to get used to technology, so you know how the DVD works?”  
“Ok first off I lived in space so I really don’t know Terran tech plus when I was here we didn’t have dvds yet.”   
Steve didn’t have much choice and he did his best to get the DVD playing.   
“What kind of movie is this!?” Steve screams as they watch.  
“You are the one who picked it out!” Peter cries.   
“I had no idea it was like this!”  
“Can we turn this off NOW!” Peter says hiding behind a stack of pillows.  
“We got five minutes left, don’t wor-AH!” Steve cowers behind the couch, “that's a huge spider!”  
“Not cool NOOOTTT COOOL you are not pick out the movie EVER AGAIN.”   
“I hadn’t realized that it is a horror film!! Disney next! Disney next!”  
“Anything but a horror movie!!!” Peter says jumping behind the couch with Steve.  
Steve quickly changed the movie to Lion King. They got back onto the couch as the song began.  
“Singing animals I can do that,” Peter says still hugging a pillow.   
“Y-yea me too,” Steve sighs holding one of the other pillows.  
As the Lion King plays on both of them calm down enough to release the pillows, but they were still on edge about every little sound.   
“Boys! We’re home!” Gabi calls when they enter the condo hours later.  
“Huh? Where are they? I hope they di-” Maria starts until she sees the movie cases on the floor, “Hey Gabs time to have fun, they watched It”   
“Oh man, I am so going to kill you,” Gabi groans, “I cannot believe I made that bet with you.”  
“Oh you know a Stark can never resist a bet,” Maria smirks.  
“Oh hush up, you better get your costume on while I go get that...*gulp*....clown costume on..”   
“I’m going, this is going to be way too much fun.”   
Gabi sighs and goes to change into her costume, she tried not to look in the mirror but she had to put makeup on.  
“I’m ready, what bout you Maria?” Gabi whispers.  
“I’m all set let’s find they boys the can’t hide in too many places.”   
“I think I know where they are,” Gabi smiles evilly heading to Steve’s room.   
“I swear I rather not see another clown again,” Steve shudders.  
“Or spider, that was not a normal size.”   
“D-did you hear that l-laughter?” Steve asks after hearing a wicked laughter.  
“U-uh h-hu” Peter nods backing into the corner more.   
Suddenly Gabi, dressed in It’s clown costume, laughing loudly.   
“It found us,” Steve whispers his voice shaking.  
Gabi lunges at Steve in attempt to knock him down. Steve moves out of the way making her stumble a bit, Gabi looks at the door and nods her head telling Maria it’s her turn. Maria crawls in the room, making Peter scream like a little girl and stutter something that sounded like spider.   
“THEY’RE REAL!!” Steve screams as Gabi tackles him.   
“I don’t care what the girls said I’m getting out of here!” Peter yells.   
Gabi prevents him from leaving by tackling his legs. As she does this Maria starts crawling over to Steve, having him let out another scream.   
“I....I can’t!” Gabi laughs, “It’s too much!! It’s just too funny!!”  
“Neither can I the fact that they scream like little girls is just too much,” Maia says collapsing on her stomach.   
The girls laugh hard as they lay on the floor.   
“Come on let’s get out of theses and let the boys recover,” Maria says standing up.   
“Yea, I do not want to stay in this costume any longer,” Gabi went to get changed.   
“W-what just happened?” Steve asks now confused.  
“I’m not quite sure, I think the girls were trying to scare us,” Peter says just as confused.  
“I think they succeed in scaring us,” Steve growls, “time to teach them a lesson.”


	6. Chapter 6

(Peter’s POV)  
“Maria Anastasia Fury!” I growl entering her room.  
“Yes space boy?” She asks calmly.  
“What the fuck was that?” I ask noticing she’s only in a short blue skirt and lacy blue bra.   
“Oh, just a bet I had with Gabi if you guys watched It, I won,” she shrugs  
“So you guys dressed up to scare Steve and I!?”  
“Yeah, we knew you would be scared, just maybe not that scared.”   
“That movie was fucked up! Who came up with that idea!?”  
“I know I’ve seen it, Try reading the Stephen King novel it’s based off of.” she tells me, pulling a shirt from her drawer   
“No thank you. No more horror films ok?”  
“I’m immune to them, I’ve watched so many plus I don’t scare easily, but we won’t watch them if you don’t want to.”   
“Yea I rather not,” I say pulling her close to me.  
“And what would you rather do?” she asks with a smirk.  
“I rather watch any movie with you other than horror fil-”  
“EKKK!!” I hear come from across the hall.   
“What the hell?” I ask.  
“Steve managed to scare Gabi, how I don’t want to know.”  
I chuckle before kissing her, I so do not want to return home.   
She kisses me back wrapping her arms around my neck, dropping her shirt. and tangling her fingers in my hair. This causes me to tighten my arms around her bare waist. I lift her up not breaking the kiss; her legs wrap around my waist as I place her on the edge of the dresser. I deepen the kiss only to be shocked as her tongue runs along my bottom lip asking for entrance, though I smirk and don’t allow her in return she does two things to me, one hand slides out of my hair, down my chest feeling me through my pants the other tugs roughly on my hair both of these things make me gasp. She use that to slip her tongue into my mouth. As our tongues fight with each other I feel her smirk into the kiss like she has won and we can't have that. I slide my left and from her waist up and squeeze her boob at the same time my right hand moves to her thigh traveling up under her skirt. A gasp like moan comes from her mouth making her break the kiss. I take this chance to start kissing and biting across her jaw and down her neck leaving red marks along the way, some sure to leave a bruise later. With each bite she lets out a small moan until I hit one spot in the crook of her neck and a gasp slips out. After this it’s like she had enough, she pushes back from me shoving me hard enough that I fall back onto the bed. I try to sit up but she hops off the dresser and crawls onto the bed straddling me with a smirk on those bright red lips of hers.   
“Is there a reason I’m the only one half dressed?” she asks still a little out of breath.   
I didn’t even know what to say to her, instead I sit up quickly pulling off my shirt before falling back on the bed, but not without taking her with me. She lets out a giggle but pushes off my chest putting herself back in sitting position she was in before.  
“nu uh Space boy.” she breaths “my turn.”   
She run runs her nails along my chest making me shiver. As she does this she leans forward kissing my jaw and down my neck, making me a mess of moans as I had her just minutes before. She starts to kiss down my chest, hitting every mark or scar of mine she could find. Once she hit right above my pants she stops, looks up at me winks and pulls my pants off in one quick motion. When she starts to kiss back up my chest I put my hands on her waist and neck to pull her back up to my lips, as I do this I pull her hair a little creating a moan from her. I kiss her quickly then flip us so she’s underneath me.   
“So you like your hair being pulled.” I state more than ask  
“So do you as I recall from earlier” she replies with some sass  
“Earlier is not what I care about, right now I ing bacare about how this is in the way.” I say reaching behind her unclasping her bra.  
“Better?” She asks after taking it fully off and flinging it somewhere in the room.   
“Perfect.”   
I kiss her lips quickly before moving back to her neck, playing with her boobs at the same time, pinching her nipples between my finger and thumb.I continue this for a few minutes making her squirm beneath me, before I leaver her neck and take her one breast into my mouth. With every swipe of my tongue across her nipple or any time I bite it her back arches off the bed with a loud moan, and of course I continue doing this between each breast because I love the sound of her moans, and knowing how much pleasure I’m giving her. Soon my hand that was holding her waist slides down to her thigh and then under her skirt. I start to slide my hand farther and farth up, I move it from the top of her leg to rub her through her underwear but when my hand gets there I notice she’s not wearing any. At the same time her hands slip down my chest and she starts to rub me through my boxers making me gasp. She takes that as invitation to push my boxers down and wrap her hands around my dick rubbing it up and down. I lost it then, and pull off her skirt before putting my hand back where it was before. I start to rub her clit making her moan and squirm as well picking up the pace on my penis.   
“Ohh god baby you need to stop or I’mmmmm” I moan as she continues  
Before I completely lose my self I stop what I’m doing to her and pull her hands off my dick pinning them above her head.   
“Oh! what did you not like that?” She smirks   
“I didn’t say that. It just made me want to be inside of me even more.” I growl in her ear.   
“I want you tooooo” Is all I allow her to say before I crash my lips on hers.   
I pull away from the kiss only to line myself with her entrance. I start to push my self in easily, when I look at her again to see a look of pain and pleasure on her face.  
“Is this your first time?” I ask her quietly   
“y-yes b-but don’t stop I want this.”   
I nod and kiss her again before pushing my self fully in letting out a moan but not moving quite yet so she can agust. After a few minutes she rolls her hips telling me its ok to move. I slowly start to move in and out of her.  
“ohhh Peter” she moans   
“You feel soo good” I tell her before letting out a low grone.  
“Oh god f-faster” She gasps  
I pick up my my pace as I feel myself come closer.  
“I-I-I’m s-o c-close P-eter” She breaths out  
“S-same” I say going even faster as I feel her tighten around me.  
We both release at the same time, I continue to pump my self in and out of her riding both our orgasums out before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to her. I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer to me.   
“That was fantastic” She says quietly as she lays her head on my chest.  
“Yes it was, and you know what made it even better?”   
“What?”   
“I got to do it with the beautiful girl I love.” I smile tightening my arms around her. “I love you my terra girl”  
“I love you too my space boy.” She responds before falling asleep in my arms.  
I smile kiss her on the head, pulling up the sheets over us and drifting to sleep myself.   
(Steve’s POV)  
“That girl is going to pay for scaring me like that,” I mutter to myself heading to Gabi’s room.   
“Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound,” I hear singing.  
I sneak into her room and hide in a dark corner.  
“Don't you dare look out your window darling Everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone Gone,” Gabi sings walking from her closet.  
I just have wait for the right moment she is clearly not paying attention, or suspects me to be in here. Doesn’t take long as she faces away from me. I slowly move out of the corner, while she is singing and dancing. I come up behind her picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder.   
“EEKKK!!” she shrikes.   
“So you thought that little stunt was funny?” I ask coldly.   
“S-steve! P-put me down!”   
“Nope.”  
“N-no Steve! I’m not dressed properly!”   
“Still not putting you down.”  
“Even though I’m hardly even dressed!?”   
“Promise you won’t do something like that again and I might put you down.”  
“I swear it wasn’t my idea! I hate clowns!”   
“You being dressed up as one says other wise.”   
“I bet Maria that you wouldn’t watch the movie, I lost so I had to dress up as a clown. She knows I hate them.”  
“Well maybe you shouldn’t make bets with Maria,” I point out as I put her on her feet in front of me.   
“I’m a Stark, I do not back down from bets,” she remarks trying to cover her hot pink bra.  
“Yeah your brother has lost a lot of bets because of that,” I comment before sighing and giving her my shirt to wear.   
“Thank you,” she blushes putting on my shirt.  
“Like I’ve said before anything for my best girl,” I smile pulling her into my arms.   
“And I thought you were more innocent than this,” she comments with a smirk.  
“A lot of people think I’m more innocent than I am.”   
“So you are not so innocent, but I bet you’re still a 90 year old virgin.”  
“Oh you bet huh?”   
“Yes I do.”  
“You prepared to lose that bet?”   
“I know I won’t lose.”  
“If you’re positive, what are we betting?”   
“How do you know if I am innocent?”   
“I don’t but we aren’t betting on that are we?”   
“Maybe, maybe not.”  
“Oh is this becoming a double bet?” I asks pulling her tighter against me.   
“Yep.”  
“So if you win what do you get and what do I get if I win? You made the bet you set the terms.”   
“Hmmmm if I win you have to.....wear Iron Man clothes for a month and if you win I will wear anything you want.”  
“I can agree to that,” I smirk before kissing her.   
I feel her hum into the kiss, I deepen the kiss running my tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission. She sighs and grants me entrance. My tongue easily slips in exploring the new territory, as I tighten my arms around her waist lifting her up walking towards the bed. I place her down on the bed and quickly climb over her kissing her with all the passion I could. She responded with just as much as her hands came up and tangled themselves in my now messy blond hair. I pulled away from her lips starting to kiss across her jaw and down her neck. I knew I hit a sweet spot when a soft moan drifted from her lips. I went back to that spot hearing another moan leave her lips, I bit down sucking on her neck purposely leaving a mark. Then heading back up her neck to kiss her lips again. As I kiss her more and more my hands could not stay in one place. My hands go under my shirt and glide over her smooth skin helping me memorize everything about her body. Soon I’m tugging at my shirt I gave her earlier, she gets the hint and sits up a little helping me pull it off her. Before I can push her back to the bed her hands are trailing down my chest to my belt. She makes quick work of the belt and helps me out of my pants, leaving me only in my boxers. She kisses me as I feel her legs wrap around my waist and she surprisingly flips the two of us.   
“I shouldn’t be the only one pleasured,” she says huskily.   
“I like the sound of that,” I reply before she kisses me again.  
She tugs on my hair making me moan and she kisses down my neck.   
“So, tucking on your hair is a turn on spot....I like it.”  
She continues down, but I make her stop and flip us again. I am going to be dominate here. My arms slide behind her and I try to unbuckle her bra.   
“Need some help there gramps?” she asks with cockiness.   
I growl a little as she sits up and removes her bra and throws it somewhere. I kiss her again as my hands slide over her breasts, she gasps and leans into my touch. I smirk into the kiss as I pinching her nipples between my finger and thumb. She arches into my touch more as I move from her lips to take one of her breasts into my mouth.  
“S-Steve!” she gasps.  
I continue what I am doing making her moan more, god I love hearing her moan. She grips my hair and pulls me back to her mouth, we fight for dominance which I end up winning. I start to slowly rock my hips back and forth making her gasp and moan. I move my hands down her sides and grip her shorts and panties and remove them in one move. I slide my hand down and play with her clint making her squirm and whimper.   
“You like that baby?” I whisper in her ear continuing what I am doing.  
“Oh....god Steve,” she gasps her eyes closing.  
I smirk before kissing her neck more leaving marks here and there, that's when I feel her hand slide over my budgle. I moan feeling her remove my boxers and her hand sliding over my dick, I groan again moving my hand faster making her gasp and moan at once.  
“Oh baby,” I groan, “I-I need you to s-st-stop.”  
I remove her hand from my penis and do one last swip over her clint making her whimper.  
“Don’t worry, something better is coming.”  
She looks at me biting her lip, I line up with her and slowly enter her. I groan and look at her seeing her cringing her in pain.  
“I-is this your first time?”   
“Y-yes.”  
“I will be gentle with you.”  
I stop once I am fully in her letting her adjust to me, she moves her hips sending pleasure through me making me moan. I begin to move, slowly at first but I soon pick up my pace.  
“Oh god!” Gabrielle moans her nails scraping down my back making me growl.  
“Y-you feel so good!” I breath.   
“S-steve, I-I’m close.”  
“So am...I,” I say going faster and faster.  
“Steve!”  
I feel her tighten around me as she goes over the edge, I go as fast as I can before I go over the edge. Once I am finished I pull out of her and collapse next to her and pull her close to me.  
“You’re amazing Stevie,” Gabrielle says tiredly.   
“You’re the one that is amazing,” I say kissing her head.  
She falls asleep with her head on my chest, I smile and pull the blankets over us before falling asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the girls were once again the first ones awake.  
“Morning Gabs,” Maria says walking into the kitchen only wearing Peter’s shirt.  
“Morning Maria,” Gabi smiles, “I see you’re wearing Space Boy’s shirt.”  
“And you’re wearing Caps,” She smirks. “Speaking of their clothes we need to get them some, they can’t just wear these all the time.”   
“You’re right, we should take them to the mall today. Mind getting the boys? Breakfast is almost done.”  
“Yeah fine, but gramps better be dressed on the bottom,” Maria sighs walking out of the room.   
“No guarantee!” Gabi calls after her.  
“Then you wake him!” Maria calls back.   
“Just knock hard on the door!”  
“Fine whatever!”   
Maria walks to Gab’s door and starts banging on it yelling at Steve before walking over to her room and jumping on Peter to get him up.  
“oof!” Peter says.  
“Good you’re up, food is almost ready.” Maria says as she starts to get up.   
“Nice try,” Peter says pulling her close, “Jumping on me isn’t nice Terra girl.”  
“And your point is Space boy?” She smiles   
“You will have to be punished for it.”  
“Oh really, I don’t think so,” She says squirming from his grasp.   
Peter smirks before tickling her.  
“P-Peter l-let m-me go o-our f-foood i-is g-going to g-get c-cold,” Maria says through laughing.   
“Ok, ok I will get dressed,” Peter says sitting up.  
“Well you’ll have to go shirtless,” Maria smirks while getting her breath back.   
“Fine.”  
Peter gets up and gets dressed.  
“Don’t worry Steve will be too, now come on I’m hungry.”   
Peter chuckles and the two of them walk back to the dining room to see Steve pouting. He is wearing an Iron Man shirt that Gabi had left out for him.  
“Do I want to know Steve?” Maria asks   
“Bet with Gabrielle,” is all Steve says.  
“You bet with Gabs? Shouldn’t you know better?”   
“Tony loses a lot, I thought I win with her too.”  
“That is a fair thought.”  
“I don’t want to know what you were betting about, but what were the terms that caused you to have that shirt on?” Peter asks   
“If I won Gabrielle would have to wear what I say for a month, but if she won I would have to wear Iron Man.”  
“And she won I see.”   
“Technically it was a tie,” Gabi says walking in with three plates.  
“So what are you going to wear?” Peter asks.   
“Clothing from the 1940’s.”  
“So technically Gabs you did win,” Maria says taking a plate from her.   
“I know right?” Gabi smirks, “Guess I should have mentioned I already dress in 40’s clothing.”  
“Yups, Sorry Steve that’s like mine and Gabi’s favorite time period.”   
Steve sighs making Gabi giggle and she walks back into the kitchen after giving Peter and Steve their food.   
“So Gabs Mall today right?” Maria calls to her.   
“Yep!” Gabi calls back.  
“Mall?” Peter asks with food in his mouth.  
“First don’t talk with your mouth full, and second it a place with a bunch of shops, we are going to get you boys cloths.” Maria tells him   
Peter smirks at her eating more of his food, that's when they heard a cute sneeze and then a little explosion. Maria gets up to see if Gabi is ok, when she gets to the kitchen she sees her best friend’s shirt perfectly chared.   
“I don’t know what happened and if it was the stove or your sneeze but either way don’t use the stove, and no more sneezing,” Maria tells her before turning around heading back to the boys.   
“What happened?” Peter asks.   
“I don’t know ask Ms. Charcoal over there,” She answers point back at Gabi.  
“What?” Steve asks getting up and heads to the kitchen to hear Gabi whining and looking at herself and oven.   
“Gabrielle what happened to you?” Steve asks worried.   
“I don’t know,” she whines like a little kitten.  
“Well let’s get you cleaned up and then we can figure it out.”   
Gabi nods and goes to the bathroom to clean up.  
“No sneezing,” Maria yells to her   
“How can I do that!?” Gabi yells back.  
“Figure it out!”   
Gabi groans as she shuts the door. After cleaning up and getting dressed the girls took the boys to the mall to get them clothes and other things they will need. While they were at the mall the Peter was looking around in awe making the girls giggle (yeah the guy from space was amazed by a mall.) After two hours the group went to the food court to have some food before shopping more, normally Gabi would eat but today she doesn’t.   
“Gabs why you not eating?” Maria asks putting her food down.  
“I don’t feel hungry,” Gabi answers with her head in her arms.  
“We will be right back boys,” Maria says getting up and dragging Gabi with her, “Ok what is really wrong?”   
“I don’t know, really I don’t,” Gabi says, “I feel dizzy and nauseous. Maybe I should head back to the condo.”   
“How about we all head back, because you know Steve won’t let you go back by yourself,” Maria says giving her friend a hug.   
“No, no, they still need other things. I will leave the keys with you and catch a cab.”  
“Those things can wait I can go out later or we can go out tomorrow, I’m not letting you go home alone.”   
“Maria, I will be fine really. I can get back just fine.”  
“Nope, I’m as stubborn as you are.”   
“Maria, just finish the shopping and then come back to the condo,” Gabi says handing her the keys and walks away.  
“Gabi! I don’t think it's safe, we don’t know what could happen since the guys got here,” Maria says running after her.   
Gabi left the mall just before Maria could catch her. Maria walks back to the guys grumbling about how that girl will be the death of her.   
“Maria?” Steve and Peter ask, “Where is Gabrielle?”  
“Being the stubborn Stark she is, she took a cab home because she was not feeling good.”   
“She what?” Steve asks becoming worried, “We have to leave to make sure she is alright.”  
“Steve I’m worried too, she said something about being dizzy and nauseous. If we go home now before finishing here, she will kill us no matter how she’s feeling.” Maria sighs   
“Fine, lets hurry and finish.”  
“Yeah we only have two stops left,” She says picking up all the bags and walking off, making the guys jog to catch up to her.   
It doesn’t take them long to finish up and Maria drives them back to the condo. When they get to the door it was left unlocked. This makes Maria really worried Gabi never leaves the door unlocked, and definitely when she knows Maria has the key. Maria hands the bags to Peter who wasn’t holding anything, then slowly pushed through the door grabbing something to hit people with. As she enters she can faintly hear violin music coming from Gabi’s room along with the smell of Gabi’s favorite incent. Lowering her weapon a little, she pushes Gabi’s door open, walking in she doesn't see her best friend.  
“Gabs are you in here?”   
A muffled noise comes from the blankets on the bed as Gabi comes from underneath them.   
“I is sleeping,” Gabi whines.  
“If you are talking to me you are not,” Maria says sitting on the bed.   
“I was till you came in.”  
“Are you going to be ok? are there any more things bothering you?”   
“I have a headache now, can you go to the farmer’s market and get everything on that list?” Gabi asks pointing to the sheet of paper on the nightstand.  
“Yeah but I’m leaving the boys here, I can get things done quicker without them.”   
“Kk,” Gabi replies going back under the blankets.  
Maria lets out a soft giggle before grabbing the list and heading to the living room to find Peter lounging on the couch and Steve pacing back and forth.   
“Relax grampa she is just not feeling good, she’s sleeping right now. I’m going to farmer's market to get a few things, shouldn’t take me more than a hour and half.”   
“Be careful Terra girl,” Peter says from his spot as Steve sighs a little.  
“Always am Space boy,” Maria smirks as she leaves the house.   
“Why is she sick all of a sudden?” Steve asks more to himself.  
“I can’t answer that dude, why don’t go check on her if you are worried so much,” Peter replies.   
Steve leaves the living room and goes to Gabrielle’s room, he didn’t see her at all considering she is under all of her covers.  
“Gabrielle?”   
“Under here,” came the muffled reply.  
“How are you feeling?” Steve asks chuckling a little.   
“Horrible.”  
“Is there anything I can do?” he asks sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“Cuddle?” Gabi asks her head popping out of the blankets.  
“I can do that,” he smiles pulling the blanket back a little bit to find Gabi surrounded by Avenger plushies, “Well it looks like you already have enough people to cuddle with.”   
“I need something while you were still out,” She smirks throwing plushie Tony at him.  
“Really Ellie? Throwing your brother at me.”  
“Yep! Wait.....Ellie?”   
“Yeah, I like it better than Gabi and you call me Stevie.”   
She looks at him in shock before closing her eyes in pain and placing her hands on her head.  
“Ellie are you ok? what's wrong?” Steve asks even more worried.   
“M-my head.....” She answers weakly.  
“You want me to go get you something for it?”   
She shook her head and leaned against him, pushing the plushies to the floor.  
“Are you sure?” He asks while wrapping his arms around her.   
“Mmmhmm,” she hums snuggling closer, “you’re so warm.”  
“Is that right?” He laughs before thinking how cute she looks right now.   
Her long curly brown hair was in a messy bun and you could clearly see her wearing a captain america nightgown. He smiles at her and pulls her closer knowing that was all she really wanted right now. Gabi smiles and pushes him down so they could lay down. Not too long after that the two of them fell asleep. It didn’t last long when suddenly the door slams open startling Steve. Standing in the doorway is none other than Tony, who is looking in shock.  
“God dammit Tony, how are you here?” Steve mutters releasing Gabi and getting up.   
Tony glares at him and goes right to the bed and lifts Gabi up into his arms.  
“Tony, leave her be she’s not feeling well.”   
“You don’t think I know that?” Tony growls, “I will be keeping her warm.”  
Tony walks out of the room and heads to the living room with Gabi close. Steve follows close behind.   
“Will you explain now how the hell you got here?” Steve asks when they enter the living room.   
“Rocket and I opened a portal to here,” Tony says sitting holding Gabi close still, “Poor Izzy, she always get like this when the seasons change.”  
“Rocket?”   
“That would be me,” Rocket says from his spot near Peter.  
“Oh the talking racoon you travel with,” Steve says addressing Peter.   
“Yea, that's right,” Peter says.  
“Ok, I don’t think I want to know Maria’s reaction when she gets home,” Steve mutters thinking about the day they arrived.   
“Hmmmm.....Stevie?” Gabi look up to see Tony, “A Tony is holding me....why is a Tony holding me?”  
“Well Ellie your brother just came out of nowhere and didn’t like how close we were,” Steve answers with a little sass   
Gabi mumbles something moving away from Tony to get to Steve.  
“Nope you are staying right here with me Izzy,” Tony says holding her tighter.   
“But Stevie warm,” she whines.  
“I don’t know how a capsicle can be warm.”   
“Maria! Tony being mean!” Gabi calls hearing her friend enter.  
“Anthony Stark I don’t care if she’s your sis-wait hold on a sec,” Maria says before turning around and walking back out of the house only to return a minute later. “Nope this is not happening.”   
“We’re here to take you two home,” Rocket says glaring at Peter and Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

“A talking racoon is telling me he’s going to take my space boy, yeah it’s not happening, I’ll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me,” Maria says walking past with the groceries.   
“Yea it is Terrian!” Rocket yells, “We need our Captain back!”  
“And we need Capsicle back too,” Tony says as Gabi moves to get up.  
“Well like I said if you need me, which you clearly don’t,” Maria yells back in a bitter tone.   
“Maria, we know this day was going to come,” Gabi says walking into the kitchen to get what she needs.  
“Yeah I know. So If they need them back so badly why are they still here?” She asks shoving things in the fridge.   
“I don’t know, I’ll be in my room making my medicine,” Gabi says walking to her room.  
“Yeah well I’m going to be in the computer room, I need to distract myself.”   
“Great,” Peter sighs, “just what we need.”  
“Well we should get going then,” Rocket says   
“Not yet, we need to check up on them,” Steve says standing.  
“That’s right, though she is pissed that’s not going to be fun,” Peter grumbles walking towards Maria.   
(Maria’s POV)  
I walk into the computer room plopping myself down in the chair farthest from the door not wanting to deal with anyone right now. I pull open my folder for my recent project even though I had two months to work on it but I needed something to distract me from the inevitable. The computer seemed to know I was annoyed because it decided to piss me off as well by not doing what I needed it to do.  
“You damn fucking computer just work with me, I seriously going to kill someone soon,” I scream at it.   
“Now Terra girl no need to threaten the computer,” I hear Peter joke.  
“Not in the mood Pj, so just leave, go home,” I sneer at him   
“I am not leaving you like this,” he says getting closer.  
“Oh so you’re going to make me feel better only to leave right after breaking my heart and making me worse than this.”   
“No, I am not leaving you at all,” he says pulling the chair so I face him.  
“Yes you are, they need their captain,” I say turning back to the computer not daring to look at him.   
“Then you will have to come with me.”  
“I don’t belong there, in that world. You belong there, Steve belongs there and so does Gabi but I don’t, so just leave.”   
“I am not leaving without the woman I love,” Peter growls making me face him again.  
“Yes you are, you need to,” I growl back at him finally looking him in the eye.  
“I don’t care if they need me, you’re more important to me.”   
“ I should be. It's not just them who need you the galaxy needs its guardian back.”   
“I am not losing you. I can’t lose you.”  
“You aren’t losing me, you’ll know exactly where I am. You just won’t be near me,” I tell him my voice softening.   
“I need you with me, I don’t want us apart. I do not want to hurt you.”  
“It’s too late for that,” I say quietly pushing him out of the room, “You need to go.”   
Peter looks at me before walking to me and pulling me into a hug.  
“Once everything is settled I am coming back.”  
“You better Space boy, but I don’t know if things will ever settle down for you,” I say tears finally sliping out.   
Peter whips them away before kissing me. I kiss him back not wanting him to go but I know he has to.   
(Gabi’s POV)  
I mix the herbs together for my medicine. I sigh as I mix the ingredients together, I know Steve has to go but I don’t want him to.  
“Ellie?” I hear Stevie’s voice ask   
I ignore him as I continue what I am doing.  
“Ellie please talk to me,” He says now right behind me.   
I begin to hum to drown out his voice.  
“Don’t do this, I’m not leaving with you like this.”   
“You have to leave Steve,” I finally say still focused on my herbs.  
“No I’m not leaving you , I’m definitely not leaving you like this.”   
“They need you Steve, you have to go with Tony.”  
“Then come with me, come home your brother would be happy as well.”   
“I do not belong there. Not anymore.”  
“Not true, you belong with your family , with me,” He says his voice trailing off at the end.   
“No I don’t. If I did I wouldn’t have been sent here Steven.”  
“You don’t know why you were sent here, who sent you or how they sent you, Gabrielle.”   
“I know that,” I growl picking up the knife, “But obviously I can never go back.”  
I cut the last ingredient and add it before taking the medicine. Slowly but surely I feel the medicine working, thank you wiccans for the herbal remedies.   
“If Tony got here than you can go back,” Steve says with a little irritation in his voice.   
“Steven Grant Rogers just forget it!” I yell slamming my hands onto my desk.  
“No I’m not going to forget it either I stay here or you come with me,” his voice rising, “Gabrielle Elizabeth Stark I’m not going to lose you.”   
I turn to him and slap him across the face, I didn’t want to but I have to. He needs to go back.  
“You are going back, they need you Steve. You’re Captain America,” I say as tears fall.  
“But I need you, you are more important, they can deal without me,” He says wiping the tears away and pulling me into a hug.   
“Fine.....I’ll go.”  
“Thank you Ellie,” He whispers holding me closer.   
As Steve and Peter get ready to leave I go to the living room to see Rocket, Maria and...my brother.  
“How much time do we have until the portal closes?” I ask.  
“About 30 second we have to be quick,” Tony answers.   
I nod as Peter and Steve walk in.   
“We’re all set to go,” Peter says.  
“Be careful, I’ll miss you guys,” Maria says backing up out of the way.   
“Don’t worry,” I smile sadly.  
“I mean it, I don’t care if you know what you’re doing, or you’re a Stark.”   
Tony and Rocket go first and then Peter.  
“Steve, you guys can go first.”  
“Ok, I’ll see you on the other side.”   
I nod and watch as Steve goes.  
“How much time left?”  
“Ten seconds, you’re not going are you?”   
“No....” I mumble, “five......four....three...”  
“Two...one….closed,” Maria finishes.   
I can’t hold it in any more, I fall to my knees and cry. I feel Maria’s arms wrap around me giving a comforting hug.  
(Regular POV)  
“Tony, you’re back and I see Steve is with you,” Clint says seeing his two friends.  
“Yes, and my sister too,” Tony smiles not knowing she didn’t come through.   
“Tony,” Pepper says quietly, “there’s no one else with you two.”  
“S-she t-tricked us?” Steve mutters.  
“She is definitely a Stark,” Clint comments.   
“Damn her,” Tony mumbles.  
“Let me guess she said she was coming along?” Pepper asks.   
“Yes, she was right with us when we came through,” Tony growls before walking off.  
“I’m sorry,” Pepper says before running after Tony.   
Natasha and Sam went to Steve’s side.  
“Steve? I’m sorry man,” Sam says placing a hand on his shoulder.   
“S-she p-promised,” Steve whispers.   
“She must have been really strong to do that to you,” Natasha says, “or just stubborn.”  
“She is strong, and very stubborn.”   
“Come on man, lets go watch some TV to calm you down.”  
“No I’ll be fine, I think I’ll go draw though.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes I’m sure.”   
“Alright.”  
Sam and Natasha went off to the main living room leaving Steve alone. Steve finally calms himself down enough to get up and head to his room. Once there he pulls out his drawing pencils and notepad. He began to sketch and by the time he finished he notices that he had drawn Gabrielle dressed in a 40’s party dress.   
“So I’m guessing that’s her,” Sam says over his shoulder, “How is this helping you?”   
“At least this way I can see her Sam,” Steve sighs, “she may be a Stark but she is different from her brother.”  
“I don’t think anybody can be another Tony,” Sam chuckles   
Steve said nothing but soon began to cry, he lost her again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Maria? Are you going to the office or staying here?” Gabi asks.  
A month had passed since the girls watched as their soulmates return to their world. To say the least they were different, Gabi would usually lock herself away in her room when not at work and mess around with wiccan spell books while Maria would be the work room or her room.   
“Do I ever go into the office anymore, if I don’t need to?”   
“Ok fine, I will see you later,” Gabi says as she leaves the condo.  
“Yeah yeah,” Maria mutters to herself while working on a picture of Peter.   
What neither one of them realized is that both Tony and Rocket were working on ways to bring both girls to their world.   
“Maria! You gotta see this!” Gabi calls to her later that night.  
“What? You are way to happy right now.”   
“I found something you may wanna see,” Gabi shows her an old comic, “this is from the same year we had lost our memories.”   
“Ok so why do you seem so shock and or excited?”   
“Maria look closely at the girls,” Gabi points at the two young girl.   
Standing in the frame looking frightened at the portal are two girls with a SHIELD and Stark symbol on their clothing.  
“Ok I assume that one is you, and the other is-SHIT IS THAT ME?!”   
“It is, we must have accidentally gone through this portal and end up here losing our memories of our true home.”  
“F-fury I am actually Nicholas Fury’s daughter.”   
“Apparently, so you also belong there......we could have both gone..”  
“You easily could have gone without me.”   
“I know,” Gabi sighs, “but I do.....”  
Gabi cringes in pain gripping her head.  
“Gabrielle are you ok, what’s wrong?”   
“M-my head.....it feels like it is on fire!”  
“Gabs, what does the comic book say about you?”   
“Just that I was kidnapped often, the rest I couldn’t read. My vision became blurry as I tried to read it.”  
“Kidnapped? Gabi do you think that you have powers, and that’s why you haven’t been feeling good.”   
“I-I don’t know...but it also said that you were kidnapped too. Does that mean you may have powers as well?”  
“Maybe, but I have a feeling you….wait when we wrote what powers did we give you and me?”   
“You could teleport while I have.....oh my god....” Gabi gasps.  
“Tesseract,” Maria sighs, “Don’t get yourself killed.”  
Before Gabi could reply her powers blasted out knocking them both out.   
(Avengers Tower)  
“Yo Cap!” Tony calls into the gym.  
“What do you need Stark?” Steve says hitting the punching bag again.   
“Go to the extra room on my floor, I need you to get something out of there.”  
“Stark, just tell me what it is.”   
“Just go gramps.”  
“Fine fine.”   
Steve hits the bag one last time, breaking it off the chain before stalking out of the gym and up to his floor.   
“Damn it gramps!” Tony yelled after him.  
When Steve enters the room he could see someone sleeping in the bed. He smiles knowing what Tony has done.   
“Ellie, baby time to get up,” Steve says gently shaking her.   
“Call me that one more time or do anything else Ellie is going to kill both of us Steve. Now let me get a little bit more sleep before I go bitch out Stark,” Maria says rolling over and pulling the blanket over her head.   
“Stark!!” Steve yells walking out of the room.  
“And yelling does not help Capsicle,” Maria grones getting up and following Steve.   
“Stark! Get out here now!” Steve yells again.  
“What is wrong gramps you don’t like the surprise?” Tony asks.  
“Anthony Stark, I’m going to kill you, how the hell am I here?” Maria screams at him.   
“Whoa......but I grabbed my sister from her room,” Tony says shocked, “how is it you’re here?”   
“We were both in her room when her powers went off, you probably grabbed me by accident. Now if you would please locate Gabs.”   
“Rocket,” Tony mumbles running off to his computer, “come on raccoon pick up.”  
“If that Racoon has my best friend I’m going to kill him,” Maria says calmly walking in behind Tony.   
“Pick up raccoon!” Tony growls.  
“What do you want Iron Boy?” Rocket answers.   
“Do you have my sister?” Tony asks, “We have Maria here with us so you must have my sister.”  
“No we don’t have your sister, she would be yelling at you by now if we did.”   
“Then where is she?”   
“I did say her powers activated, she has powers from the tesseract,” Maria tells them getting irritated.   
“SHE HAS WHAT!?” Tony and Steve yell.   
“Yeah she got it from one of the times she was kidnapped, I feel like at least you would have know that Anthony.”   
“I know she was kidnapped!” Tony growls, “but I had no idea that she was experimented on.”  
“Really?! She was kidnapped by Hydra.”   
“Hydra, damn them. I had no idea they were even around until last year.”  
“Stark, Laptop, tablet, something computer wise, I have a way of finding her I think something we did before we disappeared just incase we got kidnapped again.”   
Tony hands her his tablet and she begins to work on tracking her best friend.  
(Somewhere in the universe)  
“Oh....my head,” Gabi mumbles, “W-what happened?”   
Gabi looks around to see she is in some weird place. Surrounded by snow and ice, she stands up and walks around in hopes of finding something or someone. She walks towards the only buildings she can see through the blizzard. Soon she arrives in front of the palace.   
“Oh wow......this is amazing,” Gabi says in awe.  
She pushes the door open and walks inside to see it made completly out of ice.   
“This looks like Elsa’s castle from Frozen,” Gabi says as she walks when she notices her reflection, “I was walking outside only in shorts and a t-shirt? How did I not freeze to death?”   
“What do we have here,” A voice sneers.   
Gabi whips around to see Loki and three chitauri army men.   
“Loki, so this is where you go and hide.”  
“So you know who I am, the question though is what a midgardian like you doing all the way out here?”   
“Of course I know who you are, you tried to kill my brother. Also, I must have accidentally teleported myself here with my powers,” Gabi replies crossing her arms.  
“Ah the one with the Tesseract powers.”   
Gabi backs away a bit seeing him walk towards her.   
“That’s right, I have the tesseract’s power in my body.”  
“That you seemingly can’t control,” he smirks.   
“Well excuse me, Mr high and mighty. Not all of us have parents that can teach them. Besides I was in a world where magic and heroes are only stories.”  
“Oh a feisty one, and from another world,” Loki says intrigued.   
“I was only there because of Hydra, my name is Gabrielle Stark,” Gabi sneers.   
“Ah so the one called Iron Man has a younger sibling.”   
“That's right.”  
“Well then…” Loki starts as he walks towards her, “Let’s go somewhere else to talk more.”   
Loki picks her up and starts to walk towards his hide out. Against her better judgement she allows Loki to take her wherever he is taking her. Once they arrive he sets her down on her feet.   
“Where are we?” Gabi asks looking around.  
“Where you are going to be staying from now on.”   
“Wait, what?”  
“Once you are given a change of cloths this where you will be staying.”   
“Where am I exactly Loki?” she hisses.  
“My hideout.”   
“Which is where reindeer games?”   
“You are the man of Iron’s sister, so you should be able to figure it out.”   
“Hmmm....ice and snow....oh great I am on Jotunheim just what I need. But wait.....how did I survive out in the snow?”  
“That I can not answer but it is something I would like answered.”   
“What do you want with me? Why keep me here?” Gabi asks as a chitauri gave her a purple gown to wear.   
“You have the power of the tesseract, that you can not control. I can help you control it.”   
“How can I trust you? You tried to kill my brother, his friends and my soulmate.”  
“Your soulmate?” Loki questions.   
“Steve Rogers,” Gabi answers showing her left wrist.  
“Umm the Captain, this is going to be interesting.”   
“What do you mean?”  
Loki doesn’t reply before leaving her in the room alone, Gabi sighs and changes her clothes. She looks at her reflection seeing that she looks wonderful in the dress, but notices that it is one a Queen would wear. Loki is planning on keeping her here forever.   
“Ah good you a dressed, now come we have to work on controlling that power of yours.”   
“What makes you think I am staying here? I can contact Heimdall and get him to take me home,” Gabi says.  
“Because if you don’t, your loved ones are going to be in serious trouble.”  
“You cannot be serious,” Gabi rolls her eyes.  
“I am.”  
“You are so not smart.”  
“Excuse me mortal?” Loki growls.  
“You heard me, so what if you didn’t find out the truth in a good way. Hell! I didn’t either! But you can either feel sorry for yourself or make the best of it!”   
Loki looks at her in shock, no one had the guts to talk to him like this before. In all honesty he was happy someone is talking to him about it.   
“Wanna talk about it so you can get it out?”   
“What?”  
“Talking about it always helps, so I am here to listen.”  
Loki smiles and soon they begin to talk and get to know one another.


	10. Chapter 10

“Anything?” Clint asks Maria.   
It has been a week since Maria arrived in the Avengers tower. Everyone was sitting in the living room of the tower, Bruce Tony and Maria were all working together to find Gabi but came back with nothing as of late.   
“No, not yet it's so strange...hmmm I wonder because she never takes it off.”  
“Never takes what off?” Natasha questions.  
“A necklace, we both have one,” Maria answers playing with hers   
“What is her necklace?” Sam asks.  
“Steve’s symbol.”   
“M-my symbol?” Steve asks looking at the star on his sketch pad.  
“Yeah a star with a circle around it, Steve you had to notice it she never takes it off.”   
“I did notice it but I hadn’t realized why she was wearing it.”  
“Anyway,” Tony says, “do you think Hydra got their hands on her again?”   
“No, not this time. I think we can’t locate her is because, well because she’s not on earth.”   
“Maybe my friend Heimdall can may locate her,” Thor says.  
“Would you ask him please Thor, while we continue searching here.”   
“Of course!” Thor booms before leaving the tower.  
“I’m worried about where her powers took her,” Maria says trying to expand her search.   
“We all are,” Bruce says working on his laptop, “she could be anywhere between here and Asgard.”   
“I’m just happy I can’t teleport like that,” Maria mumbles.  
Clint chuckles at that comment earning an elbow to the stomach from Natasha. Suddenly they heard what sounded like an aircraft land on the landing deck.   
“What is that?” Tony asks walking to the deck.  
“Could be uhh nope sorry I got nothing,” Clint answers.   
Just before Tony could open the door it slams into him as Peter runs to Maria. Before Maria could even turn around and see who burst in the room, she is pulled from the computer and spun around in her chair only to be pulled into a hug.   
“Maria, I am so happy to have you back,” Peter mumbles.  
“Peter you know I’ve missed you too, but please put me down I have to find Gabi.”   
“Gabi? She isn’t here on Terra?” Peter asks putting her back on her feet.  
“No, not as far as we can tell so far, I can’t pick up the tracker on her necklace.”   
“Rocket can help you find her even if she’s on another planet.”   
“Well where is the damn raccoon then,” Maria smirks  
“I’m right here,” Rocket growls, “keep calling me a raccoon and I will not help you find little Stark.”  
“I’ll call you what I please, and if not to help me help Stark find his sister.”   
“Fine.”  
Him, Maria and Bruce go to the lab to locate Gabrielle.  
“Damn you Space Boy,” Tony says rubbing his head, “You better not do the same when we find Izzy gramps.”  
“No promises Tony, I don’t know what I’ll do,” Steve answers him.   
Tony goes to him and pulls his sketch book out of his hands and flips through it.   
“Wow these are.....not creepy at all.....wait a minute...” Tony stops on one drawing.  
“My sketchbook please Stark.”   
“Capsicle....did you and my sister....Fondue?”   
“None of you business,” Steve says his face getting red, “My sketch book.”  
“You did! The 90 year old virgin got laid!” Tony says holding the book away from Steve.   
“Who said your sister was my first?”   
“Well one: no woman looked at you before this happened, Two: you knew who you would be with over 70 years ago and Three: Dad told me you never did anything like that since you were waiting for your special gal.”  
“True to two and three but not so much one.”   
“Well whatever, still simple fact she was your first.”  
“You keep believing that,” Steve says grabbing his sketch book from Tony and leaving the room.   
“Steve, I rather have my sister have her first with someone like you and not me,” Tony says chasing him.  
“Good to know you can tell her when we find her.”   
“By the way you’re acting I rather not have my sister near you,” Tony growls, “Do you even love her?”  
“Do not ever ask me that again. Of course I love her, she is everything to me. I’m sorry if you don’t like the way I’m acting but I’m stressed and worried that the woman I love could be hurt and in danger I’m trying not to be a pain by being depressed any more, so if you excuse me I would like and go find YOUR sister.”   
“You think I am not trying to find her? She’s the only family I have left, father made me promise before he died to protect Gabrielle but I couldn’t even do that. Before she disappeared she made me promise to stay who I am......stay being awesome as we would say. I tried and tried to find her, I was a wreck when she was gone and now she’s gone again. I will find her.”   
“Then stop worrying about how I’m acting and get in that lab to help.”   
Before Tony could retort they heard an explosion and Thor’s voice yelling angrily.   
“What the hell is going on in here?” Tony asks running in with Steve.   
“Brother Loki! How dare he!” Thor growls.   
“Loki has Gabrielle,” Maria mumbles trying to process why her powers brought her there.  
“She is by his side!”   
“She doesn't or didn’t have control of her powers he could easily control her,” Maria says now pacing she’s so worried.  
“Reindeer games,” Tony hisses, “He has gone too far this time. Thor! Take us to her!”  
“Tony, calm down this is not going to help her,” Bruce tries to reason.  
“She is by his side! He had to do something to her if she is with him! He is dead when I get there!”  
“But if you go there with no plan and your head not on straight you’ll make things worse,” Maria says too calmly.   
“Then make a plan! I am not letting that freak keep my sister!”   
“Nat can you restrain him for he does anything rash.”   
Natasha grabs Tony and drags him off.   
“Steve?” Sam asks placing a hand on his shoulder, “Are you ok? You’re pale.”  
“Uh yeah I’ll be fine let’s make a plan.”   
The team goes off to make a plan, with the Guardians made things a bit easier. They all agree that Groot and Bruce will stay on the ship until they are needed. Tony eventually calmed down enough to work with Rocket on clothing that will protect the team from the freezing temperatures.   
“Has anyone seen Tony like this before? It’s umm strange,” Clint asks as they wait for the clothes.   
“I have,” Rhodey says as he and Sam help them get the weapons together, “it was at the same time Izzy disappeared.”  
“So he acts like this when it comes to his little sister,” Clint observes.  
“Yea, but the last time was worse. When we arrived where she had been taken we found her favorite stuffed animal with her blood on it. To say the least Tony was scared, worried, and over all crazy about finding her.”   
“Not that I’m not interested in Tony’s behavior but can someone calm little miss pacing down she’s creating a draft,” Sam say motioning to Maria.  
“Maria, we will get her,” Steve says placing a hand on her shoulder making her stop.   
“I know I know I’m just worried she won’t come back from what Loki did.”   
“I know you’re worried, so am I. But we both know how strong she is, she will come back.”  
“B-but she’s been through so much what if she won’t want to.”   
“She will....wait how much has she been through?”  
“A lot more than one should,” Maria sighs   
“What exactly did she go through?” Steve demands.  
“Sorry Steve not my place to tell.”   
“Tell me.”  
“She was bullied a lot, she went through a point of depression and self harm and always seemed to have some problem with family,” Maria rambles out.  
“W-what?” Steve stammers.   
“Yeah, she has a hard shell, a lot more gets to her than you think.”  
“Oh no....”  
“Everything is ready,” Tony says, “time to go.”  
“Good Luck everyone,” Sam and Rhodey say as they leave.  
“Don’t get into any trouble while we’re gone boys” Maria calls back, making Nat smirk.   
“Yea, Yea!”   
After that exchange, they all boarded the ship and were off to save Gabi.


	11. Chapter 11

(Tony’s POV)  
I began to pace the ship as Rocket and Peter piloted to Jotunheim, I wanted Thor to take us but he said that it is dangerous for more than one mortal to go through the bifrost. I am going to kick Loki’s ass to the sun when I see him, I am going to take my sister back even if I have to hurt her a bit.   
“Why is the short man pacing so much,” Drax asks watching Tony.   
Clint and Thor begin to laugh at the comment while Natasha, Bruce and Steve try to hold their laughter in.  
“I am Groot,” Groot says.  
“Groot we are all worried, that’s probably the reason Tony is pacing,” Maria answers.  
“You can understand him!? God Damn it!” Peter yells frustrated.   
“Relax Space boy and keep piloting.”   
Peter grumbles as I continue to pace back and forth.   
“Tony sit your ass down you are getting as bad as I was earlier.”   
“Well excuse me little Fury, but this is my sister who is with a crazy god who tried to destroy us and take over Earth,” I snap.  
“I understand that Anthony, but if you don’t sit down and calm down you won’t be able to help her.”   
“Even if we can help her at this point,” I grumble.  
“Don’t you dare say or think that ever again she is your sister,” Maria says as she throws me into a wall.   
I see Groot grow out his arms (weird) and grab Maria pulling her away from me and into a hug. I regain my composure and glare at her.   
“She may be too far gone. With him she will have to be stopped and put in prison or killed.”  
“Don’t you ever think about doing that to Gabrielle, she is your sister, we are not even thinking about killing her we will get her back no matter what!” Steve growls pinning me against the wall.   
“Think for a minute Cap! She isn’t herself! If she gives me a reason I will end her!”   
“I will not let you do any such thing.”  
“You won’t be able to stop me Steve.”  
“I bet I could,” Natasha answers off to my side.  
“No one can, if I have to I will end my sister. She is my responsibility, of course I wouldn’t have to if someone knew his brother was still alive.”  
“It is not my fault, we thought he died, we watched him die,” Thor growls.  
“Alright everyone just calm down,” Bruce says standing up, “this isn’t helping anything. Tony, you don’t mean what you are saying. It’s your anxiety getting to you again.”  
“Anxiety?” they all question as Steve lets me go.  
“Yes, Tony has anxiety and depression problems steaming from his mother’s side of the family,” Bruce explains for me.  
“Tony, why didn’t you let any of us know?” Maria asks me.   
“I have been trying to fix it on my own,” I answer, “why do you think I crack jokes and drink?”  
“Tony I’m going to tell you what I told Gabrielle, you can’t work through things like that on your own it makes them worse, let us help you,” Maria says now calmed down.   
“Wait.....it's a family issue so Gabrielle.....” Steve mumbles.  
“Yes, Izzy has it too Steve, probably much worse than me,” I say.  
“Yeah, she can get really bad but when she has me and other people around her that are willing to help she’s ok, that’s what you need Tony, you need to let us help.”  
I mumble in agreement, but all I need now is my little sister. I look at everyone to still see the looks of shock and confusion on their faces, minus Steve who looks worried and frightened.   
“Steve, you going to be ok?” I hear Nat ask, “And Tony what about you?”  
“I will be fine,” I answer sitting down.  
“We just need to get Ellie back,” Steve mumbles.   
“Well that will be soon,” Peter says, “Welcome to the Ice ball known as Jotunheim.”   
“Lets suit up then,” Clint says finally speaking up.   
The others go to get their suits on while I get my armor on. Soon we all exit the ship in front of a huge ice castle that looks like Elsa made.   
“Don’t worry Izzy, I’m comin for you, I say.   
(Regular POV)  
“More like we are coming for you Elsa,” Clint and Tony say together before high fiving.  
“Well looks like Tony is back,” Rocket comments.   
They enter through the dungeon they could hear some screaming coming from the main floor.  
“That’s Gabi!” Peter says becoming even more worried.  
“Yeah which means we need to get moving,” Maria comments.  
“Peter, how do you know what Gabi sounds like screaming?” Rocket asks as they go to the main floor.  
“He lived in the same house as her for a few months or did you forget that raccoon,” Maria answers.   
They soon make it to the main floor to see the room covered with snow and some ice.   
“Eeekkk!” they hear Gabi squeak.   
“She squeaked,” Tony, Steve and Maria says stopping in their tracks.   
“She only squeaks when caught off guard but not in danger,” Tony says   
“Loki! That was not fair!” Gabi yells hiding behind a pile of snow.   
“I’m officially confused,” Clint states.   
“I am the god of mischief, do you expect me to play fair?” Loki asks.   
“Having your army join you is so against the rules! If you get help so should I!” Gabi says.  
“Well what about us Gabs,” Maria asks seeing her friend behind the snowbank.   
“Huh?” She turns to look at them, “Yes! The Avengers and Guardians are on my team Loki!”   
“Damn you Gabi,” Loki says.   
“Only you could get Loki to participate in a snowball fight,” Maria shakes her head.   
“It was Loki’s idea.”  
“Didn’t see that coming,” She shrugs   
The Avengers and Guardians join Gabrielle and Loki in their snowball fight, they fight for at least an hour until Loki calls a truce. Laughing Gabi goes over to Loki and helps him up from the snow he was laying in.   
“Not that wasn’t fun, but could someone explain why my sister is being friendly with reindeer games,” Tony comments.   
“After I accidently teleported here, Loki wanted to use me against you until we began to talk to each other. So now we are friends,” Gabi explains.  
“You could've let us know what was up,” Steve says   
“Sorry Stevie, but Loki and I got busy with training.”  
“I understand, but we were really worried about you Ellie.”   
“I’m sorry Steve,” Gabi says going to him and hugs him.  
“All that matters is that you're safe,” He hugs her back.  
“Hello I’m here too, isn't your brother more important I missed you too,” Tony complains.  
“Are you sure I didn’t just ignore you?” Gabi says with sass.  
“How could you ignore something so awesome,” he retorts   
“Are you sure you are so awesome?”   
“Yes because I have you for a sister now get over here and give me a hug Izzy,” He says holding his arms out.   
Gabi laughs and goes to Tony and hugs him. The others look in shock.  
“Did Tony just give someone else a compliment?” Loki asks.   
“I hope someone recorded that,” Clint says.  
“Its only because he is a softy for his sister,” Nat points out.   
“Thor, Loki,” Gabi says moving away from her brother, “it is about time you made up and get things together with your parents.”  
“She is right brother,” Thor says.   
“Yes, she is,” Loki agrees.  
“Then let's go see mother and father they will be happy to see you.”   
Loki gives a look but they soon head back to Asgard as the Avengers and Guardians head back to Earth. Of course on the way back, Tony gives Gabrielle a scolding for using her powers.  
“It’s not my fault Tony,” Gabi mumbles.   
“Tony give her slack she didn’t know-Shit not again, Groot a little help getting me down,” Maria says.  
“I am Groot,” Groot says helping her down.  
“Thank you I have to get a hold of that, at least I just go a few feet not a different planet.”  
“It is not my fault,” Gabi huffs.  
“I know, but come on it's me I had to make a jab at my sis.”   
Gabi growls, obviously not happy with being made fun of at that moment.   
“Ok we are leaving Ellie alone now,” Steve says picking her up and walking out of the room.   
“No Fonduing!!” Tony calls after them, “Unless you use protection gramps!!”  
“TONY!” All the girls yell, while the guys burst out into laughter.   
Soon they all arrive back at the tower, since it is late at night everyone heads to their floors to rest.


	12. Chapter 12

“I smell something!” Tony yells running into the main living room, “What is burning!?”  
“Nothing is burning, it’s called cooking Tony,” Gabi says as she cooks breakfast.   
“No one cooks around here,” Bruce says walking in   
“Of course not, why don’t you two be helpful and set the table.”  
“Did someone say food?” Sam asks.   
“Yes, Sam you get the drinks while the science bros set the table.”  
“Yes ma’am,” He jokingly salutes.   
Gabi laughs as she continues to cook.  
“Who put you in charge? Why are you making us do things?” Tony whines.   
“Should I have Jarvis open folder BM?” Gabi asks.   
“No! no I’ll set the table,” He says quickly.  
“What exactly is in that folder?” Bruce asks.   
“Yeah what’s in the folder.” Sam adds   
“Even though I have been gone, I had Jarvis record every embarrassing moment Tony has that I can use against him. The folder is protected by at least sixteen firewalls that Tony can never unlock.”  
“Sixteen firewalls isn't that excessive?”   
“At least sixteen, I just want to know how many exactly now,” Bruce says impressed.   
“Hmmm.....I think I have thirty firewalls on that folder along with seven other files I didn’t want him to get into,” Gabi answers.  
“THIRTY!” Sam practically screams   
“You do realize we’re talking about Tony here right?” Bruce and Gabi say.  
“Fair enough, I guess that makes sense,” He says after thinking about it.   
“Alright enough chit chat, get to setting the table,” Gabi says as the oven dings.   
“I heard a ding. What is dinging?” Clint asks   
“I am making a huge breakfast for everyone.”  
“Oh! Tony we are keeping her.”   
“Well duh! She’s my sister!” Tony says.  
“But what if Steve and I wanna move out?” Gabi asks.  
“Not going to happen, we are keeping you as our personal chef.” Clint says  
“Excuse me?” Gabi growls her eyes turning blue.   
“Uhh creepy blue eyes, whats with the eyes?”   
“If I had to guess, it has to do with her powers,” Bruce says, “and that she is another person you do not want to get mad.”  
“Duly noted, I’m just going to sit over here now.”   
“Jarvis, can you tell the others that breakfast will be done in five minutes?” Gabi asks calming down.  
“Yes Miss Stark, anything else?” Jarvis asks.   
“Nope, nothing else.”  
“Very, well they have been notified.”  
“Thank you.”  
Gabi uses her powers to send the serving plates out to the table as she finished up with the pancakes, bacon and muffins. Not even a minute later a scream is heard through the tower. Clint, Tony, and Sam burst out laughing while Gabi and Bruce try not to laugh.   
“At least her scream isn’t as loud going through more walls than in the house,” Steve comments walking in the kitchen.   
“Hi Honey,” Gabi smiles, “sleep well?”  
“Morning dear, yes thanks for asking” He says kissing her on the cheek.  
“PDA!!” Tony and Rhodey yell.  
“Leave them alone,” Nat states.  
“Peter Jason Quill! Put me down!” Maria screams.  
Gabi and Steve start laughing as they enter the room with the other guardians.   
“Good morning everyone,” Gabi smiles at them, “I hope you’re hungry, I made a lot of food.”  
“Yeah, yeah, you weren’t flipped off your bed then carried down stairs,” Maria grumbles as Peter places her in a chair.  
“I’m sorry, but I bet Steve would have done that with me if I didn’t wake up before him.”  
“Steve is a lot nicer than Peter, so I have to disagree.”   
“Are you sure bout that?” Gabi hints at to see the others reactions.   
“In most cases yes, definitely not all though,” Maria smirks watching Steve’s face become red.  
Peter and Rocket start laughing, while Drax sits there looking very confused and Gamora shakes her head at them, plus Groot looks quite amused.   
“Wait does this mean he’s not a 90 year old virgin anymore?!” Clint asks shocked  
“Yes Clint, and I bet Gabrielle can agree with me that Steve is not that bad of a kisser,” Nat smirks.  
“Well, well it seems Capsicle is not as sweet and gentle while fonduing,” Tony states before realizing they were talking about his sister and glares at Steve, “Rogers!”  
“Tony she’s not a baby anymore,” Bruce says, “Though we did not need to hear that.”   
“Either way it's still funny,” Sam says trying to hold back the laughter that Rhodey gave up on joining in the fit of laughter that Peter and Rocket were still in.  
“Actually Nat he isn’t that bad at kissing,” Gabi smirks.  
“Would love to but can’t really weigh in on that,” Maria comments.   
“You shouldn’t since I have stuff on you too.”  
“And that is exactly why I’m not weighing in on it,” Maria says casually making Peter’s face go red and Gamora actually smirk.   
“Alright, that's enough of that,” Gabi says, “I don’t want my food to get cold.”  
“In other words time to dig in,” Peter says quickly recovering.  
They all dug into the food, Tony, Rhodey, Clint, Sam, Bruce and Drax’s faces look in shock.  
“This. Is. Amazing!!!” Clint exclaims.   
“That is an understatement” Sam says.  
“It has a taste that is great and I cannot explain,” Drax says.   
“You are an amazing cook Gabi,” Bruce says.  
“Ok we get it Gabs can cook, why do we just eat now,” Maria says.   
They all finish eating and after Gabi cleans the table much to everyone’s protests. As this happens Loki and Thor arrive at the tower.   
“Hello my friends!” Thor booms.   
“Thor voice please,” Tony says   
“Hello Avengers,” Loki says at a normal tone.  
“Not all of us are Avengers” Rocket points out   
“Yes, but I do not know you well,” Loki also points out.   
“He has a point there,” Gamora says.   
“Hi Loki, Thor,” Gabi smiles walking in her hands covered in soap and water.  
“Lady Gabrielle!” Thor Booms.   
“Are you two hungry? I placed some breakfast on the side for you.”  
“You’ve made food for us?” Loki asks.   
“Well I made it for everyone but I was hoping you two would be back so I placed some on the side.”  
“Did you you put enough aside Thor eats a lot.” Tony points out.  
“Yes I did,” Gabi says walking into the kitchen grabbing the plates and brings them to the two.   
“If you’re sure?”  
“Of course I am sure, now eat,” Gabi says going back to cleaning.   
“Yes Ma’am,” They answer her.   
“Sir,” Jarvis says, “There is something off with Miss Stark.”  
“What! whats wrong with her!” Tony says getting concerned.  
“Her temperature is higher than normal, as well as her mood has changed.”  
“Anything else?” Tony asks now fussing over Gabi.   
“Her hormones are not in balance.”  
“Umm by those readings Tony I would say your sister is pregnant,” Bruce says   
“.....That would explain why she has been acting strange,” Clint says.  
“That would also explain why her powers are not in balance,” Loki adds.  
“Rogers!” Tony growls.   
“I...Uh.....” Steve stammers.  
“Steve got Gabs pregnant ummm well congrats Just don't hurt her,” Maria says.   
“Hey Jarvis, can you see if Maria is too?” Rocket asks, “She’s acting strange.”  
“Yes, Miss Fury has the same imbalances,” Jarvis answers.  
“Well look at that, I wonder what dad will say,” Maria says.   
“Rogers, Quill, you both are goners,” Nat says.  
“Well technically Peter can escape to space.”   
“But you wouldn’t leave your pregnant girlfriend would you?” Nat asks looking at Peter.   
“No, She’s right I’m not leaving you behind,” Peter says.  
“Tony, I love Gabrielle and I am not going to hurt her,” Steve says looking at the pissed off Tony.  
“Tony I lived with the two of them for a long time, he is not going to hurt her or the baby, he’s the best thing for her just be happy it's not Clint or Rhodey” Maria says   
“Hey!” Clint yells as Rhodey laughs.  
“You better not hurt her because If you do I will hurt you in ways you can’t imagine she’s my baby sister,” Tony says.  
“He won’t hurt me,” Gabi says entering the room, “he is a softie and sweet.”   
“Its just you’re my baby sister Izzy,” Tony says softly.   
“I know I am, but think of this you will have a niece or nephew,” Gabi smiles.   
“True there will be a Iron Baby,” He smiles.   
“You are not making suits for our child,” Steve says.  
“You say that like its your and tony’s kid,” Rocket points out.   
Everyone begins to laugh at that as Nat, Gamora and Gabi shake their heads.  
“Tony pregnant would be scary, he would be even more cranky than usual,” Maria comments.   
“I rather not think of that Maria,” Gabi says.   
“Wait....Gabi did you know about being pregnant?” Gamora asks.   
“Yes, I did. I found out this morning,” Gabi answers.  
“But not before today?” Nat asks.   
“Nope.”  
(Time skip)  
“Anthony Edward Stark!” Pepper yells.   
“What did I do this time?!” Tony asks scared.   
“This!” She holds up his plans, “you are not making your sister’s child a suit!”   
“Awe but come on a baby iron man suit, I can even make it pink if its a girl.”   
“When you have a child you can make one.”  
“Seriously! though I could make one for both her child and when I have one. That would be two Iron babies.”   
“No Tony.”  
“Sir,” Jarvis says.  
“Yes what is it?”  
“Maria and Peter has called to inform you that Gabrielle has gone into labor.”  
“WHAT! Then let’s get going why am I still standing here?” Tony asks freaking out.   
“I will inform the others,” Jarvis says.   
“Captain, Maria and Peter have informed me that your fiancee has gone into labor.”   
“What! I’m on my way,” Steve says trying to stay calm.  
“How is she?” Peter asks Maria.  
“She’s doing ok for the fact that she’s in labor and screaming at me for everything, where is Steve?”   
“He is on his way.”  
“And Tony? I’m tired of being scream at.”   
“We’re here!” Tony and Steve say running up.   
“Good you deal with the one in labor” Maria says collapsing in a chair.  
The two walk in leaving the Avengers out in the hall. Loki was at Gabi’s side using his magic to help ease her pain.   
“How is she doing?” Steve asks.  
“She is almost ready to give birth,” the doctor says.  
“How you feeling Izzy?” Tony asks.  
“Like shit,” Gabi growls.  
“You look like it too.”   
“Get out of here!” Gabi yells at him.  
“Tony please go wait with the others,” Steve says pushing him out the door.   
Loki follows Tony leaving Steve with his fiancee.  
“You’re going to be fine Ellie,” Steve says coming to her side.   
“I hope so,” Gabi says before screaming.   
“Y-you w-will be, just b-breath,” Steve says worried.   
“I am!”  
“I’m sorry just t-trying to help.”   
“P-please, just take my hand.”  
“Ok, ok,” Steve says as he takes her hand.   
“Alright Miss Stark, it is time to start pushing,” the doctor says.   
“I hope everything will be alright,” Pepper says as they wait.  
“Everything will be its Gabs,” Maria responds, “I don’t know about Steve though.”  
“Hey Sam, did Steve ever read those books we sent?” Darcy asks from her spot on Loki’s lap.   
“I saw him reading at least one of them, or maybe six of them,” Sam snickers.  
“So he should be prepared for what happens.”  
“How long has she been in labor for?” Jane asks.  
“Umm a few hours, I lost count through all the screaming,” Maria says   
“She’s been here for six to seven hours,” Peter says.  
Another two hours pass and Steve soon exits the room.   
“Come on in,” He smiles.  
“Is it an Iron Boy or Girl?” Tony asks running in.   
“It’s not Iron anything Stark.”  
“Say hello to James Rogers and Natasha Rogers,” Gabi smiles holding the pink and blue blankets.   
“A niece and nephew yay!” Tony says.   
“James and Natasha, perfect names sis,” Maria says sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“Thank you, we wanted to name them after our best friends.”  
“That makes me feel loved,” She says sarcastically.  
“Oh you know I love you sis.”   
“Yeah I know, Can I hold one of them?”   
“Sure, you can hold Natasha.”  
“She has your eyes.” Maria says looking at the bundle in her arms  
“Natasha has my eyes and her father’s hair while James is the opposite,” Gabi says as she hands James to Clint.   
“Either way they are adorable.”   
“True, but Natasha is the better one,” Nat says taking the girl from Maria.   
Time passes and new additions to the Avengers team were born, all of the children play together along with Clint’s youngest son Nathaniel. Everything was looking up for the Avengers.


End file.
